Organization XIII Dating Profiles
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: The Organization's dating profiles.
1. Xemnas

**Name: **Xemnas

**No.: **01

**Element: **Nothingness

**Likes: **Kingdom Hearts, monologues about Nothing

**Dislikes: **People who destroy my Kingdom Hearts, who defy me, traitors, deserters, who foil my plans, or all of the above. When things don't go according to plan.

**Hobbies: **Monologuing about Kingdom Hearts, the human heart, Nothing, etc.. Looking/talking about Kingdom Hearts.

**Would like in a partner: **A woman who likes to talk about Nothing and always listens to orders despite what her heart 'tells' her.

**Contact info: **Why? How do I know you're not with the Warriors of the Keyblade?

* * *

**... Xemnas, you have no right to tell me that you're not paranoid or actually have a life.**

**-G.G.**

**Hi Viewers! We are back! This time doing the Organization XIII's Dating Profiles!**

**-Loki**

***scowls* And you have no right to use these so called "Dating Profiles" to somehow take over the Organization!**

**-Xemnas**

**... Xemy-**

**-G.G.**

**WHAT did you just call me?!**

**-Xemnas**

***ignores his interruption* Do you honestly expect me to believe that you're obsessed _only with _Kingdom Hearts when I have evidence that proves otherwise? *flips open phone to show picture***

**-G.G.**

***sees it* ...*laughs* Really Xemnas? You don't have the guts to tell a girl your 'feelings'? Oh wait, is it the fact she already has a boyfriend? Or the fact that you're _still _a hard-core Nobody that doesn't _have_ feelings to begin with?**

**-Loki**

***attacks Loki***

**-Xemnas**

***fight***

**-Loki &amp; Xemnas**

***rolls eyes* Please review.**

**-G.G.**


	2. Xigbar

**Name: **Xigbar

**No.: **02

**Element: **Space

**Likes: **Guns, eavesdropping, secrets, nicknames, pranks, pirate movies.

**Dislikes: **People who look at me like I drowned their goldfish or something. People who give _me _nicknames.

**Hobbies: **Collecting guns, shooting/paintballing, gossip, eavesdropping, driving people crazy, coming up with nicknames for everyone I know.

**Would like in a partner: **A trigger-happy girlfriend; Who doesn't give out nicknames but is fine with one; is good at eavesdropping (can take the fall if caught).

**Contact info: **Go to Twilight Town, go to the Old Mansion, go to the basement and go into the portal to Roxas' Twilight Town. Then go into the portal in that basement, wander around TWTNW for a bit and vola~ You've found TCTNW! Or wait for me in the Olympic Coliseum, Agraba, or Port Royal and wait for me.

* * *

***whines* You put 'eavesdropping' to many times!**

**-Xigbar**

**... How much do you eavesdrop a day?**

**-G.G.**

**...**

**-Xigbar**

**I thought so.**

**-G.G.**

**Hi Xiggy!**

**-Loki**

***glares before starts having target practice* What'd you call me, Puny?**

**-Xigbar**

***yelps* *dodges bullets***

**-Loki**

***smashes in* *beats up Xigbar Loki-style* MY NICKNAME FOR LOKI!**

**-Hulk**

**O.o' ... Please review...**

**-G.G.**


	3. Xaldin

**Name: **Xaldin

**Number: **03

**Element: **Wind

**Likes: **Food, spears, food, love.

**Dislikes: **Fools who think they're in love; Terrible food/cooks; People who try to sneak into my room; Romeo and Juliet.

**Hobbies: **Cooking, reading love stories, eating, cooking, eating.

**Would like:** A woman who loves to eat and cook; Someone who loves to cuddle up and read love stories.

**Contact info: **I can be normally found at Beast's Castle.

* * *

***eyes Xaldin wearily***

**-G.G. and Loki**

***semi-glaring***

**-Xaldin**

**Cookies? *offers a bag***

**-Cookie Monster**

**... *accepts bag* Thank you. *starts gobbling them down***

**-Xaldin**

**... Please review.**

**-G.G.**


	4. Vexen

**Name: **Vexen

**Number: **04

**Element: **Ice

**Likes: **Anything science; People who respect their elders.

**Dislikes:** People who don't respect their elders, who ruin my experiments, lab, and/or room.

**Hobbies: **Doing experiments; Studying; Finding out new things; Creating clones/replicas of myself.

**Would like: **A woman who is as devoted to science as I am and has a love of knowledge. Who will respect me.

**Contact info: **If I'm not in my lab, I can be found in Land of Dragons or Castle Oblivion.

* * *

**... I think Xemnas has more of a life than you do.**

**-Loki**

**How dare you?! *uses an ice attack on him***

**-Vexen**

***just turns blue* I'm Jotun, remember? *turns back to normal***

**-Loki**

**Respect your elders!**

**-Vexen**

***rolls eyes* Please review.**

**-G.G.**


	5. Lexaeus

**Name: **Lexaeus

**Number:** 05

**Element:** Earth

**Likes:** Silence, puzzles.

**Dislikes:** Noise.

**Hobbies:** Puzzle solving

**Would Like:** A woman who likes peace and quiet and loves to solve puzzles.

**Contact info:** Can be found in The Castle That Never Was, Castle Oblivion, Radiant Garden, or any quiet place in Twilight Town.

* * *

**...**

**-Lexaeus**

**... So, how are you?**

**-Loki**

**...**

**-Lexaeus**

**Do you work out?**

**-Loki**

**...**

**-Lexaeus**

**... Are you even going to say anything? *whispers to G.G.* Can he talk?**

**-Loki**

***nods* Yes, it just takes a certain way. *produces a box of doughnuts**offers it to Lexaeus* Would you like a doughnut, Lexaeus?**

**-G.G.**

**... Yes, please. *takes one* Thank you.**

**-Lexaeus**

***jaw drops***

**-Loki**

***beams* Would you like to say it, Lexaeus?**

**-G.G.**

**Please review.**

**-Lexaeus**


	6. Zexion

**Name:** Zexion

**No.:** 06

**Element:** Illusions

**Likes:** Strategies, books, science if I'm bored enough.

**Dislikes:** The Riku Replica, people who judge a book by its movie, people who rip and/or burn books.

**Hobbies:** Reading and coming up with new strategies.

**Would Like:** A woman with a love for literature and can come up with new strategies i have not thought of.

**Contact info:** Any library save it be Ann's.

* * *

**Here are some book you may borrow. *gives a stack of books to G.G.***

**-Zexion**

**Thanks! There's some for you!**

**-G.G.**

***starts to read intensely***

**-Zexion and G.G.**

***rolls his eyes* The authoress would like to apologize for the long wait.**

**-Loki**

**Responses to reviews:**

**The Last Sea Serpent: Yes, yes he would.**

**mexican lol: We're glad you're enjoying it! And cookies can buy alliances pretty easily. Again, sorry for the wait!**

**Guest: I'll try to get them up as soon as I can!**

**QuillDream19725: Thanks! :D**

***joins the reading party***

**-Loki**

***sweatdrops as he watches them* Please review.**

**-Xigbar**


End file.
